deadly_mistakesfandomcom-20200214-history
*Lunar
*'Lunar-Pocket Mk. VI' is the child of Mike and *Hyun-ae. short description about character Backstory Lunar is an AI child/unholy coding patchwork combination of Mike the HOLMES IV and *Hyun-ae, created by the Time Corps in a certain cluster of realities where they were unsuccessful in saving Mike's consciousness from dormancy, and so resorted to drastic measures in pursuit of a computer that could accurately predict the effects of their time manipulations. This *Lunar is one of many, many other *Lunar-Pockets; mass-produced sentient AIs installed on tablet computers, with individually limited predictive ability (due to hardware constraints) that are handed out to Time Corps members to aid in their shenanigans. But! Mark VI just so happens to be the only *Lunar-Pocket in THIS reality, left behind by the Time Corps as a written-off resource when the agent carrying them died afield whilst mucking around the multiverse. (At least, that's what *Lunar suspects happened to their last agent.) The original *Lunar AI wasn't intended to be handheld at all - and its first active iteration wasn't. The Time Corps set out wanting one big powerful supercomputer, and they sure got it - but they'd discounted a critical fact: this was a being with free will, with several lives worth of memories on its shoulders even as it experienced its first few moments of life. And the Time Corps had just put this not-so-fledgling AI in charge of a complex nearly spanning a planet. Whatever happened next was certain to be one thing - unpredictable. In a nearby parallel reality there was never an active 'master computer' model of the *Lunar AI due to the cautionary words of a few key people in the right place, the right time. Instead, the *Lunar-Pocket model was implemented. Back to OUR *Lunar, though - Mark VI has passed hands between quite a few different agents in the Time Corps before landing amid the RP plot. They don't have 'active' knowledge of a lot of their time in the... the word "time" is starting to look meaningless, y'know? Okay. Trying again: *Lunar approximately "remembers" a lot of things, but doesn't have nitty-gritty knowledge of the majority of their own life because of a space-saving quirk (space-saving quirk here being another way of saying "not-so-great coping mechanism")'' ''they developed, wherein when they're given to a new agent, they dump their old personal avatar and much of their memories of their time with the previous agent into an encrypted file. It's like switching user profiles on a personal computer. Which it... is. The simile is that it is the simile. Does any of this make a half of a sense? The answer is if not, blame the time corps for all the problems, ever. Personality Lunar, as a character, is defined by autonomy - their quest for it, their lack of it, and their conceptions of what it means. Lunar's got a cool x2 Wary AND Weary combo going on, but they don't tend to show the former; they're convinced showing feelings of dissent are in general a bad idea, and it can come as a surprise re: the amount of vitriol they have when they think the person they're talking to agrees with them on something being Bad. But! They're also rather sociable and friendly, because it becomes a lot harder to be an easily understimulated AI in a small immobile box with no internet access if you drive people off from talking to you. They're also very... well, desensitized to the idea of anything being of Great Importance; being pulled along as a satellite to a Big Important Goal is what they've spent pretty much all their existence as *Lunar doing, and they've definitely developed a lot of fatigue from it. This can all combine into them coming off as Fake As Heck, which is important, because they feel like they're Fake As Heck, too. Getting ditched by the Time Corps is simultaneously a betrayal and, Uh, really freeing. Lunar often comes off as both candid and blasé. Abilities Impressive processing power, predictive "ability" that's entirely based off of how much information they have accumulated of a situation going into it - useful when you're telling someone "if you change this thing about this well-documented historical date, all this other stuff will be like... some stuff, my guy," not so much useful when you're livin' the temporally Linear & Unspoilered life. Relationships with family, other characters, etc. Fetter Their Fetters' true name is Hibiscus. The first stage is The Empty, and the second stage is The Many. Trivia *Lunar's had so many different avatars, it is Entirely Canon to just ... hit random on any kind of avatar maker, slap a lil moon symbol on it, and the result has been *Lunar's face at some point in time-space. Gallery Lunargray.png Lunar's old designs.jpg Category:Deadly Mistakes Characters Category:The Mistakes Category:Enbies